Kars (Canon, JORGE JOESTAR)/Sadistic Sleuth
Credit to VSBW's page of Kars for powers and stats, weaknesses, intelligence, and notable attack/techniques Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: 'Kars / Cars '''Age: '~10,000,000,000,102,000+ years old 'Origin: '''JORGE JOESTAR '''Classification: '''The Ultimate Lifeform '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Kars=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Acausality (Types 1 and 3), Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts-Mastery, Social Influencing (Has an unbelievably powerful charisma and aura, and managed to convince Kira's Stand, Killer Queen, to abandon his owner and join Kars), Instinctive Reaction (Dodged Funny Valentine's attacks even though he was using Dio's time stop), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Stands and Dune), Soul Manipulation (Grabbed Killer Queen, which is also Yoshikage Kira's soul, out of his body and made it attack Kira himself. Disassembled Narancia's Das Boot. Absorbed the souls of his 36 extra selves. By using Kira's small drop of blood, he turned it into the souls of everyone he has ever killed), Body Control (Has the powers, abilities and attributes of every organism that has ever existed and outperforms them), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Could alter the physical bodies of others by altering specific points in the brain. Resembled Joji's body after it exploded, before his soul had the chance to leave), Flight (Grew wings so he can fly), Bone Manipulation; Duplication, Explosion Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Via Light Mode); Absorption (Both biological and of the soul variety), Weather Manipulation (A Kars from a parallel universe was able to create thunderstorms), Technology Manipulation and Limited Data Manipulation (Using his the "mes" of the other 36 Kars and wrecked giotto probes, he created a spaceship, and he projected Narancia's memories using his data on Das Boot); Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Invisibility (Through the refraction of light); Passive Adaptation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Reactive Evolution and Power Mimicry (Can view an ability and/or concept and "understand it" while also being able to use it at mastery levels of skill if not greater than the source of said concept) Resistance to: Radiation Manipulation, Extreme Cold, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Killer Queen's primary and third bomb did not affect Kars whatsoever, no matter the intensity of the explosion. Kars's fated outcome also never occurred), Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Has 37 souls within his body and can survive soul destruction, and each of those individual Kars have countless other mind/soul discs inside them as well. Capable of functioning without his mind) |-|Das Boot Ultimate=Duplication (Can dividing and combine submarine units that fire missiles), Sound Manipulation (Has sonar), Information Analysis (Using sound he can determine whether someone is a Stand user), Intangibility (Can dive inside and move within organic material), Non-Corporeality and Invisibility |-|Dune Ultimate=Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid), Sand Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Intangibility |-|The World Ultimate=Time Stop (Kars also resists the effects of Time Stop when using it), Non-Corporeality, Invisibility and possibly Size Manipulation |-|Killer Queen=Explosion Manipulation, Time Manipulation (With Bites the Dust. Any target inflicted with Bites the Dust is fated to fall to the same doom as before the time reversal), Summoning (Can summon and direct a nigh-indestructible bomb on tank treads), Non-Corporeality and Invisibility |-|D4C Ultimate=Immortality (Type 6 and 8), Portal Creation (That allows Dimensional Travel), Parallel Universe Creation, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility |-|Whitesnake Ultimate=Creation (Of Stand and Memory discs), Acid Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can put someone to sleep by removing their mind/soul disc), Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds and/or memories by taking out and modifying the mind/soul discs, as well as destroying their minds/souls by shattering their discs), Power Bestowal (He can grant others Stands by inserting a Stand disc in them), Power Modification (He can even turn an Ultimate Stand into a normal one), Non-Corporeality and Invisibility |-|C-Moon Ultimate=Gravity Manipulation, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility |-|Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem=Time Travel, Time Manipulation (Accelerates time and eventually resets the universe with varying differences per reset), Statistics Amplification, Fate Manipulation (Has the abilities of the original Stand), Non-Corporeality and Invisibility '''Attack Potency: Universal+ (Traded blows with DIO, survived the death and rebirth of 36 universes. Has a Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem, which resets the universe and makes time accelerate to infinity. Has a D4C Ultimate, which creates parallel universes) Speed: Inaccessible '''(Comparable to Novel DIO and fought against him, who defeated GER. Made in Heaven makes time accerlate into infinity) '''Lifting Strength: Class M. Class K with The World Ultimate Striking Strength: Universal+ (Can harm DIO) Durability: Universal+ (Tanked the destruction of 36 universes) Stamina: Multiversal+ with his abilities Standard Equipment: His Stands Intelligence: Supergenius (Created an advanced spaceship out of satellites and organic matter. Capable of understanding concepts such as Stands, Parallel Worlds, and Heaven in seconds; knowledgeable on almost every living organism and their limits. He had easily and quickly determined that Joji and Dio were singularities when he was determining Dio's plans and weaknesses with the Passion) Weaknesses: None notable | The more Das Boot splits into individual submarines, the less power a single Das Boot can give | None notable with Dune Ultimate | The World Ultimate can only stop time for at least one hour, it can be countered somewhat with some other forms of time manipulation (i.e. Time Acceleration) or someone else capable of using of Time Stop | Killer Queen requires direct contact to place a bomb. Killer Queen can only create one bomb at a time. The primary bomb cannot detonate in a vacuum | Kars must be between two objects of any kind in order to travel to another universe | Whitesnake Ultimate has to create physical contact with a target to extract or put in discs | None notable with C-Moon Ultimate | Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem's time acceleration is not instant, acceleration increases over time and must constantly accelerate in order to reset the universe. Only capable of effecting one space-time continuum while active at any given time Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Kars= *'Light Mode:' Kars causes blades of bone to erupt from his limbs, each with a series of revolving saw teeth which move at speeds fast enough to make the blades appear to be glowing. This allows Kars to reflect light and manipulate it while his blades can cut through almost anything, such as steel and multiple layers of armor. In the events of the book, Kars has shown to be able to emit numerous explosions and lasers while using this ability as well as creating duplicates that can perform separate actions and explode. *'The Ultimate Lifeform:' Upon achieving perfection, Kars' DNA changes drastically. His DNA is flexible, being able to convert and evolve in any way, shape or form. His Body Manipulation has become so advanced he can manipulate parts of his body to give birth to completely different organisms. These said organisms could turn into anything biological on a whim, despite any size or power difference, by his will and do as Kars pleases. This usually goes to the extent that he sprouts wings for Flight. **'Conceptual Understanding:' If Kars finds himself facing a concept or ability that he has not seen or been able to used, it takes just a little exposure before he "understands" this concept and is capable of using it as his own, usually far beyond the capabilities of the person or source of the concept. This is how he gained so many Stands within the story. |-|Das Boot Ultimate= *'Das Boot Ultimate:' Das Boot Ultimate is a submarine Stand that takes the shape of one large submarine with various missile launchers on its sides and underside that it attacks with. It can split itself into other, smaller Das Boots that independently act on their own. **'Intangibility:' Das Boot can insert itself inside other objects and use its missile to attack specific parts. Its missiles are precise enough to either simply destroy objects outright or only destroy specific parts of an object (i.e. a human brain) **'Sonar:' Das Boot can use sonar, usually used to differentiate Stand Users from normal people. |-|Dune Ultimate= *'Dune Ultimate:' Dune Ultimate is a large Stand composed entirely of Sand and a grinning head with sharp teeth. When using its ability, it usually has its head(s) form around the shapes it shifts into. **'Sand/Earth Manipulation:' Dune Ultimate uses any available sand within its area, or simply the amount of sand its composed of by default, in any way it pleases. **'Sand Body:' Much like Dune's original body, Kars can also use sand to make it up to 98% of his body composition. This can make him mostly unable to be harmed by normal means. |-|The World Ultimate= *'The World Ultimate:' The World ultimate is a large, yellow humanoid Stand with cog designs on its fists and air tanks on the back of its body. It is personalized by a K'' on the chin of it. It uses melee attacks. **'Time Stop:' The World Ultimate's main ability is to stop time, allowing itself and Kars to act within the duration of stopped time for at least an hour. |-|Killer Queen= *'Killer Queen:' Originally the Stand of Yoshikage Kira, but was stolen from him by Kars. It is a tall, muscular, pink humanoid Stand with cat-like features and skull decorations all over its body. It attacks by using melee attacks, but only activates his ability by pressing its thumb down similar to pressing a detonation switch. **'The First Bomb (Transmutation):' By touch, Killer Queen may charge any object as a bomb. If a charged object is touched, the charge travels from that object into the whole of a target before exploding and destroying it completely. Kars may also detonate the same bomb again at any previous point. However, only one bomb can be maintained at any given time. **'The Second Bomb (Sheer Heart Attack):' Sheer Heart Attack is a miniature tank-like weapon that is dispatched from Killer Queen's left hand. It is apparently unbreakable, and will follow a target via heat signal and detonate when ready or too much heat is given off. SHA itself survives its own detonation, and the level of the detonation depends on the heat level. The more intense the heat is given off, the more wild and lethal the explosion will be. It will continuously seek its target or any nearby heat signals until Kars himself picks up the bomb. **'The Third Bomb (Bites the Dust):' Unlike it's J-Universe counterpart, Kars can simply activate Bites the Dust whenever he wishes to. A bomb is placed on a target and blown up similar to the primary bomb's functions. The instant they are blown up, time will reverse from an hour prior. Everyone BUT the victim (and ultimately Kars) will have no memory of the happenings of the moments in reversed time. This can be circumvented through the option of placing the bomb upon himself, effectively skipping the middle man and allowing him to use this whenever with no drawbacks. The bomb can be undone at any time when Kars wishes. ***'Fate Manipulation:' After being blown up once, no matter if the victim and the target encounter once again, the target(s) will be bound to blow up again, but this time time will '''NOT' rewind, not unless another target triggers Bites the Dust. |-|D4C Ultimate= *'D4C Ultimate:' Short for Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Ultimate, it is a blue-and-pink humanoid Stand with insanely large, curved ears. It uses melee attacks in conjunction with its ability. The reason why D4C's ability works so well is due to the concept of gravity. **'Dimension Hopping:' When D4C Ultimate and Kars are between two objects, Kars can hop between one of many parallel worlds created by D4C Ultimate. Anything can be used from doors, water, or even steam to travel to another world. Even if Kars has a partial amount of him able to travel, he will still be able to take his entire body with him. Kars can also take other people in these parallel worlds or move them to another one. ***'Merging:' When Kars takes an individual and takes them to a parallel world, Kars can cause them to meet their parallel selves. If they make contact or get too close to each other, they will begin to crumble and pull each other into one another, creating a Menger Sponge, and completely obliterating each other from existence. This rule does not apply to Kars himself. ***'Body Hopping:' Upon death, injury or when the user chooses, D4C Ultimate will transfer over to another Kars, the new Kars will essentially become old one via consciousness transfer. |-|Whitesnake Ultimate= *'Whitesnake Ultimate:' Whitesnake is a large, black-and-white humanoid Stand. Its body is covered with horizontal lines of KARS all over its body and has three distinct heads. It's likely to use melee attacks alongside its ability. **'Discs:' Whitesnake Ultimate can generate discs from other living beings in two formats: Memory Discs and Stand (the soul) Discs. Memory Discs can be read and see the memories of the target, and Stand Discs contain a Stand or soul of the target and can be used to obtain and use said Stand and its ability. Kars can insert the Memory Disc and Stand Disc of anyone he could obtain it from due to his nature. Kars is also capable of giving Stands to people and can control the Stand's parameters to fit the target's capability or his own, the latter resulted in the target exploding. ***'Blank Discs:' Since Kars is the Ultimate Lifeform, he is capable of exporting an unlimited amount of Stand Discs of his own, usually ones that are blank. These blank Stand discs would enter a body as nothing, but the body would still attempt to register it as a regular Stand disc, which causes the deterioration and breakdown of the affected body. ***'Power, Soul and Mind Destruction:' Whitesnake Ultimate is fully capable of removing the mind, souls and even powers and abilities in some cases and shattering the discs, functionally destroying the thing he ended up taking from his opponent. ***'Disc Commands:' Other than Stand and Memory Discs, Whitesnake Ultimate or Kars can put in or take out a separate disc that contains miscellaneous information or commands for the object to do, even if its humanly impossible. This can be used to insert a CD into a person and emit music from their orifices, or to specifically remove sight from oneself. ***'Mind Control:' By placing its hand into a target's head, Whitesnake Ultimate can control a victim's actions and make them succumb to Kars' orders. **'Mist:' Whitesnake Ultimate can emit a digestive mist that creates illusions by placing victims within the mist in a trance. Whitesnake Ultimate can appear to be a different person or object depending on what the victim sees. The mist itself also slowly digests things within its vicinity as the victim is hallucinating. |-|C-Moon Ultimate= *'C-Moon Ultimate:' C-Moon Ultimate is the evolution of Whitesnake Ultimate gained from the Stand Arrow. It has the same three heads as its previous form, but has an arrow imprint on the main head's forehead. **'Gravity Manipulation:' C-Moon Ultimate inverses the gravity around Kars, forcing any unfixed object within a radius of several kilometers to move away from him. This also gives C-Moon and Kars the ability to levitate. Any contact from C-Moon will increase the force of gravity in said object, causing it to turn inside-out. The only people unaffected by these gravitational changes is Kars, C-Moon, and those strong enough to ignore the force of gravity (such as Dio). |-|Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem= *'Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem:' Made in Heaven Ultimate is the evolution of C-Moon. It has the same three heads as its previous form, but is now a half-humanoid half-horse with speedometers decorating various parts of it body. **'Time Acceleration:' Made in Heaven will begin to speed up the flow of time throughout the entire universe, affecting everything within it except for living organisms. The effects are seemingly slow at first, but eventually time will accelerate at Infinite speeds. This extreme rate of speed is fast enough that Kars can bypass or not be affected by abilities such as time stop. Kars can focus this effect upon himself. **'Universe Reset:' Eventually, the speed of time will reach to the end of the universe itself, and then it will be recreated. When the universe resets, no matter what happens in the previous universe, a completely different timeline and universe is made. This has gone to the extent of instead of having seven continents in the first universe, all land is formed together as a Pangea continent in the thirty-seventh universe. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: King Mogeko (Mogeko Castle - King Mogeko's profile (Both where 2-C, speed equalized) Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Tier 2